


Uncherished

by Queen_Alia



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Alia/pseuds/Queen_Alia
Summary: Geno was sitting on a bench in the park and admiring a statue across the pond when suddenly, it slowly stretched and looked around, getting up and wading into the water in front of it’s pedestal.





	Uncherished

**Author's Note:**

> So I left a prompt for [71tenseventeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/71tenseventeen/pseuds/71tenseventeen) on a photo she reblogged. Then I caught the inspiration myself and ended up writing a short little thing. My first thing i've written for this fandom, and probably will be the last too, I do not write, but I do gladly help build plot and shell out ideas to 71 when I am needed.

Geno was sitting on a bench in the park and admiring a statue across the pond when suddenly, it slowly stretched and looked around, getting up and wading into the water in front of it’s pedestal. **  
**

He makes it his mission to see this again, prove to himself it actually happened and it wasn’t his low blood sugar causing him to hallucinate. So he goes to the park again, just before dusk and sits and waits. Sure enough the sun begins to set, the sky turns pink, and this time the statue walks around and picks flowers, placing them in an arrangement on the marble foundation.

Geno returns every day around sunset to admire the different habits the statue has. There’s a rotation of things, tidying the area of fallen branches, helping baby birds back to their nests, making flower arrangements and occasionally flower crowns while sitting in dew covered grass. Geno’s favorite is when the statue will slowly wade around in the pond, playing with koi fish and moving lilies around with the ripples it creates.

After about a week and half of appreciating and drawing the scenes he sees, the statue notices him watching and falters, Geno smiles and waves subtly not wanting to attract attention from evening park goers. He bends his head back over his sketchbook and the statue cautiously returns to its tidying of the grassy area, and washing its seat.

The next day just before dusk Geno goes and sits in front of the statue, starts drawing the new view of the pond, and bubbles being blown by fish and frogs. He hears the sound of rocks scraping and then a hand is pressed to his shoulder, and the statue is peering over him at the sketchbook in his lap.

“Did you do this?” Its voice sounds like stepping on gravel.

“Yes, draw you too,” Geno motions to the grass next to him, flipping through the pages as the statue sits. “Many times, you in water, also with chipmunks on shoulders. Animals like you lots! Not sure I know what I see first time, not believe you know?”

“These are beautiful, thank you,” The statue looks up at Geno and smiles wryly. “I’ve been here for so long, and nobody has ever seen me before, at least not when it matters.”

“My name is Evgeni, call me Geno. I notice beautiful statue, is all that matters yes?”

The statue laughs, surprised by Geno’s forwardness. “I suppose that’s all that matters after all, yes. My name is Sidney, says so right here” Sidney points to a small engraving at the base of the pedestal, _Sidney Crosby - Uncherished_.

“I was cursed, I’m not even sure how long it’s been. I broke the heart of a witch who loved me, but I couldn’t love her no matter how much i tried. I guess this is what I deserved, cursed only to be broken by someone who wanted to see me as I am, not because of my beauty but because they were curious about me, and cared.”

Geno cares, so much that he begins painting the scenes he spent so long sketching, life size oil paintings that capture the city. He shows them in galleries and when they sell he donates the profits to the park, with instructions to clean up and bring more flowers to Sid’s area of the park. Peonies start blooming and with it Sidney’s cheeks, more pink than the stark white of marble. When sunflowers open their eyes so too does Sidney, Geno is entranced by the glittering gold where once was hollow stone. Curls of hair begin springing out around his ears and temples, glittering black when Sidney emerged from the pond.

Geno continues to paint and continues seeing to the care of the park and monument. He cherishes the moment Sidney touches him with hands that aren’t as cold as they had been.

Months later, there are weeping willows blooming, frogs splashing in the water, birds flying home for the night, but Sidney isn’t anywhere in the small area. Geno’s heart drops to his feet, he looks around the clearing for signs of the statue, the man he’s slowly grown to care for and love. He sits again in front of the pedestal, opens his sketchbook and just stares, at all the moments he had captured up to now.

“Gonna miss you Sid, thought was going somewhere with curse.” Geno laments to the drawing of Sidney, staring at him with his newly colored eyes.

Geno jumps when a hand lands on his shoulder. “Who’s that? Pretty handsome guy.”

Sidney comes around to sit beside him, just like he had the first time, smiling so big his cheeks must hurt. Geno, stunned, drops his pad and pencil before raising a hand to touch the flesh of Sidney’s face and feel his soft hair, tuck it behind a blushing ear.

“What…When this happen?”

“Last night, after you left. I sat back down but never, I don’t know, froze again.” Sid shrugged and leaned his face into Genos hand. “I’ve been hiding in the water and trees until now.”

Geno chuckled at him, noticing now that Sid of course didn’t have any clothes but what he was “carved” in, an old pair of linen pants. He took off his overshirt and handed it over, standing and packing up while Sid buttoned it up. “Sid, think for long time about this moment you know? Care about you, care about this place, but go home alone…Love you. Want to take you home and be with you always, not just when sun sets.”

“Geno, I love you too,” Sidney puts his hands on Genos shoulders and pulls him down, his first kiss in a lifetime. “Let’s go, i’ve spent enough time here I think.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [Here](https://queen-alia.tumblr.com) and the original post for this fic is [Here](https://queen-alia.tumblr.com/post/175629579157/uncherished#notes)


End file.
